SUMMER ATTACK!
by Coffey Milk
Summary: MUSIM PANAS. Satu musim yang identik dengan pantai. Laut. Cewek berbikini. Cowok mesum, termasuk Halilintar dan Fang...(summary fail) HaliTau, FangGem, Yaoi, OOC berat, typos, warning inside! yang mau baca monggo


**SUMMER ATTACK!**

A/N : judul langsung kepikiran, gak tau apa ini nyambung sama ceritanya atau ngga~

Boboiboy punya animonsta, kalau punyaku dijamin itu kartun bukan untuk anak-anak lagi, dan gak lulus sensor xD /dibuang

Cerita punya Coffey Milk

HaliTau, FangGem

Humor, Romance

Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan pencet tombol back, yup!

All chara teen! Non-cest, Typos, Gaje, OOC level mad dog/gak, **BAHASA AMBURADUL**, Sho-Ai tapi mungkin nyerempet Yaoi/apabedanya, hati-hati BaPer xDD

Rating T+ ! Tapi kalau berubah saya ga tanggung ya XD /slap

Mohon siapin ember, tisu, handuk, lap, air, baju/inimaubacaffataunyebursungai?

:)) RnR yua 3

.

.

=_CoffeyMilk_=

.

.

SUMMER.

MUSIM PANAS.

Satu musim yang identik dengan pantai. Laut. Kali. Sungai. Danau. Bendungan. Kolam renang. Kolam ikan. Air. Pokoknya sumber air, ada air-air-nya. Tapi bukan Boboiboy Air ya. Trus, Cewek. Bikini. Pemandangan segar. Bagi orang mesum.

Termasuk Halilintar dan Fang. Tapi, yang mereka tunggu-tunggu bukanlah para cewek bohay yang memakai pakaian berbahan minim itu—bukan, tapi….

.

.

.

Uke mereka.

Yup, uke mereka.

Dengan keadaan topless dan hanya memakai boxer atau celana renang atau celana pendek atau sempak—atau lebih bagus lagi kalau naked.

Oke, authornya diancem pake gerudi angin plus golem tanah.

.

.

.

Memang mereka kurang normal sih, btw, mereka liatin juga para cewek bohay berbikini, tapi tetap aja, fokus mereka—uke sendiri.

.

.

=CoffeyMilk=

.

"Liburan~"

"_Holiday_~"

Senandung Taufan berkali-kali waktu mereka pulang dari sekolah. Suara cemprengnya sukses menuh-menuhin trotoar jalan dan gang-gang sempit yang mereka lewati.

"Liburan~"

"_Holiday_~"

"Musim panas~"

"_Summer_~"

Terus begitu, hingga pemuda bertopi hitam garis merah dan pemuda berambut ungu landak geregetan.

"BERISIK WOYY!" seru keduanya.

Taufan bungkam.

Pemuda bertopi hitam garis kuning ngakak keras.

Taufan cemberut, bibirnya monyong, lima senti, persis bebek di sekitar rumah author. Oke, di sekitar rumah author gak ada bebek, adanya ayam. Yah, biarlah, satu jenis kok. Unggas.

"Kalian gak seneng holiday?" tanya Taufan, keinggrisan.

"Sok inggelis lu." Jawab Fang.

"Inggris, Fang. bukan linggis—eh, inggelis." Ucap Gempa.

"Biar lah, peduli amat." Balas Fang cepat.

"_Of course_, aku seneng _holiday_, tapi gak usah _singing-singing_ di tengah jalan juga keles, _your voice so absurd_." Ujar Halilintar.

Gempa speechless. (o_o)

Fang sweatdrop. (=_='')

Orang-orang yang lewat melongo dengar kata-kata Halilintar.

Fang dan Gempa segera menyingkir, "Gak kenal ah, gak kenal…" batin mereka berdua.

Taufan jedotin kepala ke tembok terdekat, "Mimpi apa aku punya pacar bahasa amburadul gini…" pikirnya.

Halilintar murka, "Kanda kan ikutan adinda." Ucapnya, perempatan siku muncul secara imajiner di kepalanya.

Taufan menyelesaikan acara jedotin kepalanya, benjol disana-sini, mata membulat, minta dicaplok.

"Kamu manggil aku Adinda?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Jawab Halilintar.

"Kanda…" ucap Taufan.

"Adinda…" balas Halilintar.

"Kanda…."—Taufan.

"Adinda…."—Halilintar.

Ntah kenapa, sekitar mereka tampak aura bling-bling dan kelopak bunga bertebaran.

"Kanda—lu emang de best!" seru Taufan lebay sambil meluk Halilintar.

Yang dipeluk, ya—seneng. Siapa yang gak seneng? Dipeluk yayang sendiri?

"Lu setia banget sih sama akuuuu… aduh… makin tjintah aku sama kamu." Ucap Taufan lalu cium bibir Halilintar cepat.

Betewe, kelopak bunga masih bertebaran.

"Gem, gua tau anginnya sekarang lumayan kenceng, tapi jangan buang—tebar bunga orang lagi. kasian yang punya bunga, udah nanem, nyiram, hingga tumbuh jadi pohon…" ucap Fang.

Gerakan Gempa terhenti.

"Oh iya…" ucap Gempa dengan muka lempeng.

"Kok aku jijay sama adegan elu pada ya." Ucap Fang kearah Hali-Tau yang masih lovey dovey.

"Halah, kayak lu gak pernah aja.." Hali masang muka sinis.

"Iya, lu kan pernah Fang, sampe lebih parah dari mereka." Ucap Gempa.

Fang menatap Gempa sangsi, "Beb, lu mau ngebocorin hubungan intim kita?" tanya Fang.

"Anjir, jijay. Mana pernah gue hubungan intim ama lu." Balas Gempa.

"Halah, sok tsun lu. Bilang aja seneng." Ucap Fang.

"Di—diem ah!" seru Gempa malu-malu kucing.

_Malu sama kucing, meong-meong-meong~_

"Oh, sori. Ada esemes." Ucap Halilintar, dilepasnya pelukan Taufan.

Taufan melongo, "Itu dering sms lu? Astaga!" serunya, "Sms dari sape?" tanyanya.

"Nyokap. Disuruh beliin lampu neon. Lampu kamar mandi kadaluarsa." Jawab Halilintar, lalu menutup hape-nya.

Taufan ngangguk ngerti.

"Nada dering hape mu apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kalau untuk sms itu yang nadanya gini,…. Es-em-ess~~~" jawab Taufan.

"Suara lu cempreng." Ucap Halilintar.

DUAK!

Taufan nendang kaki Halilintar.

"ADAAWW!"

Fang dan Gempa sweatdrop.

"Udah ah, yuk. Lanjut jalan!" seru Taufan, ngambek.

"Adinda, maafkan kanda…." Ucap Halilintar.

"GAH."

Mereka pun jalan lagi, hingga sampai di persimpangan jalan.

"Oh ya!" seru Taufan, mukanya berubah sumringah, "Bagaimana kalau liburan kita ke pantai?"

"PANTAI?!" Halilintar dan Fang nge-respon cepat, plus dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Iyap pantai." Jawab Taufan.

"MAUU!"

"Oke! Kalau begitu besok ayo ke pantai!" seru Taufan hepi.

Gempa menghela napas, "Kokoro gue lelah temenan sama mereka…" bisiknya pada author yang numpang lewat sambil bawa kamera.

"Oh, yang sabar aja ya, mbak.." bisik si author balik.

Plak.

"Gue cowo." Ucap Gempa kesal.

"O—oh, ya sori, bang—mas, Gem—mas.. oh ya, btw aku lebih tua dari kamu. Ga jadi deh, adek aja." balas author.

"Iiih, lu bikin gue makin kesel aja! Udah sana pergi!" seru Gempa kesal.

"Yaelah. Gitu aja marah. PMS dek?" tanya author terus ngeloyor pergi.

Gempa ngedumel.

.

.

_=CoffeyMilk __menggila lag__i=_

.

.

"PANTAI!" seru Taufan.

"LAUUT!" seru Gempa.

"ULULULULULU~ PUJA KERANG AJAI—"

"WOY."

Taufan dan Gempa mingkem, terus noleh, liatin Fang dan Halilintar yang natap mereka dengan pandagan datar.

"Malu-maluin tau kagak?" tanya Halilintar.

"ULULULULU~" teriak Gempa dan Taufan, gak denger ucapan Halilintar.

Halilintar kesal.

Pantai terlihat ramai. Isinya manusia. Ada para cewek yang make bikini, sexy, ada cowo yang Cuma pake boxer, ada banci yang make….. wait, mereka pake apa ya?

Mereka lalu nitipin tas ke penitipan barang, setelah sebelumnya membuka baju mereka.

Halilintar nelen ludah, waktu Taufan buka baju. Dimata Halilintar adegan Taufan buka baju itu terasa slow motion baginya, ditambah setelah itu Taufan buka topi, terus ngibasin rambutnya—tsssaahh~

Halilintar gak kuat, qaqa.

Rasanya tangan gatal untuk menggrepe, tapi ini tempat umum. Dia ga boleh ngelakuin tindak asusila di tempat umum begini.

Jadi, dia milih buka bajunya sendiri. Setelah baju terlepas dari badan atasnya, dilihatnya Taufan air mancur darah.

"Oh… so hot~" lirih Taufan, terus ngelap hidung pake baju Fang.

"KAMPRET. BAJU GUE!" teriak sang pemilik baju, terus ngebuka bajunya lalu melemparnya ke pasir.

"Gue gak butuh bekas darah lu, darah lu bukan darah suci!" seru Fang.

"YA ENGGA LAH, EMANG INI GE-GE-ES! SINETRON KAMPUNGAN DARI KAMPUNG SEBELAH?!" balas Taufan sewot.

Gempa speechless, dia menanggalkan bajunya dan hanya memakai rompi.

Fang kecewa. Ditatapnya Gempa yang lewat begitu saja.

"Bebeb Gem…" panggil Fang.

"Ya?" Gempa noleh.

Fang narik-narik rompi yang dipakai Gempa, "Ini dilepas dong…"

Plak.

"Gak ah." Ucap Gempa dan berlalu.

Dynamic Duo—eh, duo uke pun mainan air di bibir pantai. Meninggalkan seme masing-masing.

"Mereka kayak bocah." Ucap Halilintar.

"Kayak lu nggak pernah aja." Timpal Fang.

"Betewe, lu liat ga cewek yang disana? Bohay amat loh." Ucap Halilintar, nunjuk kearah gadis muda cantik yang pake bikini warna hitam.

"Oh, liat. Bener, sexy yak." Ucap Fang.

"Yang disana juga—disana." Lanjut Halilintar, nunjuk beberapa gadis muda berbikini yang lain.

"Sebelah sana juga, aduh, semuanya sexy, Hal." Timpal Fang.

"Tapi lebih sexy Taufan gua…" ucap Halilintar.

"Gempa gua juga…" balas Fang.

Keduanya diam, lalu ngeliatin cewek-cewek, bosan, lalu ngeliatin Taufan dan Gempa yang sekarang nyebur ke air laut kayak nyebur ke kali. Terus ketawa-ketiwi.

Halilintar hela napas, beralih ngeliatin para cewek lagi. Fang juga sama, tapi gak lama karena setelah itu dia jalan kearah Gempa dan Taufan berada. Dan mereka ngomong-ngomong sebentar.

"Ikutan sini." Ajak Taufan.

"Gak." Jawab Fang cepat.

"Halilintar mana?" tanya Taufan, mencari keberadaan Halilintar.

"Tuh." Jawab Fang sambil nunjuk Halilintar.

Taufan pun ngeliat ke arah yang Fang tunjuk, dan matanya melebar, melihat Halilintar asik ngeliatin para cewek berbikini. Taufan merasakan dadanya berdentum sakit, darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, kesal, intinya—dia cemburu, ah gitu ribet amat.

Jadi dia langsung berjalan kearah Halilintar dan menamparnya.

Plak.

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya, terus noleh ke Taufan.

"O—Oh, hai." Sapa Halilintar, gelagatnya kayak orang ketangkep basah lagi fap-fap/eh

"ELU NGAPAI?" tanya Taufan 5 oktaf.

"So—sori, yang." Jawab Halilintar.

"YANG. YENG. YANG. YENG. EMANG GUE EYANG LU?" tanya Taufan gak nyante.

Halilintar terkekeh.

"JUJUR DEH. Lu ngeliatin mereka kan?" tanya Taufan sambil nunujuk kumpulan gadis berbikini dengan emosi.

"Iya, gue ngeliatin mereka." Ucap Halilintar kalem.

Muka Taufan berubah sedih.

"Kamu—kamu ngelakuin itu? di belakang gue?"

"Tapi, aku cuma bandingin kamu sama mereka kok." jawab Halilintar cepat.

Taufan nyesek, "Kamu—kamu—aku tau kok kamu itu masih normal, masih pengen punya cewek. Buktinya, kamu masih ngeliatin mereka… aku—aku tau aku cowok… aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak sesuai harapanmu… gara-gara aku kau jadi homo…." Taufan ngehela napas.

"Tapi… tapi… hhh… aku tuh—aku tuh gak bisa diginiin Hali…." Lanjut Taufan.

"Aku—aku—aku—hiks."

Halilintar meluk Taufan.

"Aku minta maaf. Beneran deh. Suwer." Ucap Halilintar sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung mulus Taufan.

Taufan berontak, "Lepas! Aku gak mau dipeluk sama kamu!" seru Taufan.

Tapi, pelukan Halilintar makin kuat, "Aku gak mau lepasin kamu, sebelum kamu mau maafin aku." Ucap Halilintar.

Taufan terisak, "Gak mau. Lagian—lagian—kamu bandingin apa aku sama mereka? Aku tuh gak ada apa-apanya… dada gua rata, gua gak bisa semolek mereka, gak bisa sesexy dan sebohay mereka… gua juga gak cantik kayak mereka…"

Halilintar mengangkat kepala Taufan, hingga mereka saling tatap-menatap.

"Siapa bilang? Emang dada kamu rata kok, kan kamu cowo.. tapi kamu dimata aku itu sexy, bohay, sayang… kamu juga cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari mereka dimata aku… biarkan aku homo asalkan aku bisa terus mencintai kamu apa adanya…." ucap Halilintar lembut.

Taufan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. ia pun balas peluk Halilintar.

"Maafin aku ya?" tanya Halilintar.

Taufan masih terisak dan mengangguk kecil.

Halilintar pun mencium bibir ranum kekasihnya.

"Mmmh… Hhalih…." Panggil Taufan di sela ciuman mereka.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, ia mengulum bibir Taufan lalu menggigitnya.

"Akh!" seru Taufan, Halilintar segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Taufan.

Lidah mereka saling bergelut, hingga Taufan lelah dan membiarkan Halilintar mendominasi.

"Hhali… inihh… thempath… umumm…" ucap Taufan terbata, wajahnya merah bak selai stroberi.

Halilintar pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan pelukannya. Keduanya lalu menatap sekitar mereka.

Para pengunjung pantai yang lain melihat mereka dengan tatapan melongo. Ada yang teriak histeris bahagia. Beberapa bahkan sudah kehabisan darah dan pingsan. Ada yang ilfeel dan kabur. Ada yang anti juga.

Fang dan Gempa yang melihat itu pun cuma bisa sweatdrop, speechless.

"Berani sekali mereka di depan umum begitu…." Ucap Gempa.

Fang meliriknya, "Aku juga bisa kok, beb." Jawabnya, lalu membuka resleting rompi Gempa.

Gempa terperanjat, "HA?! Eehh.. lu ngapain?!" serunya, berusaha menghentikan tangan Fang yang kini memaksa rompi yang dipakai Gempa terlepas.

Gempa kalah kuat dan rompinya kini sudah di tangan Fang.

"Nah, gini kan sexy. Tapi… kamu basah-basahan juga udah sexy sih, mau gimana lagi…" ucap Fang sambil melihat Gempa dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Gempa nge-blush. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi area dadanya. Fang menatapnya datar.

"Lu cowok atau anak gadis yang baru masuk es-em-a?" tanyanya pada Gempa.

Gempa menggeleng keras.

"Buka nggak?" tanya Fang, memaksa Gempa membuka tangannya.

Gempa geleng.

Fang mendekatkan dirinya pada Gempa.

Twitch.

"Fangh!" Muka Gempa memerah. Fang megang anu-nya.

Fang menyeringai, dia lalu menggenggam tangan Gempa yang tadi refleks terlepas, tidak menutupi dadanya lagi.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara Hali-Tau tadi, sekarang aku horny, beb… gue jadi pengen nyium kamu, terus…. Lanjut, terus….Ah sudahlah." Ucap Fang.

Gempa menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan gigit bibir gitu… kamu jadi makin sexy tau nggak?" tanya Fang, lalu menempelkan kening mereka.

Gempa noleh ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak melihat mata Fang.

"Tatap mata gue, Gempa…" bujuk Fang.

"Nggak," jawab Gempa lirih.

"Ooh? Mau gue pegang lagi?" tanya Fang.

Gempa terperanjat, lalu dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Fang, dan bibir mereka pun langsung bersentuhan.

Fang menyeringai lalu melumat bibir Gempa. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Gempa, mendekatkan tubuh Gempa agar lebih merapat kearah dirinya.

"Faangh.." panggil Gempa, memejamkan mata, tak berkutik saat lidah Fang memasuki mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya, menjilat isi mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Gempa membiarkan Fang mendominasi. Hingga ia kelabakan saat ia merasa mulai kekurangan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Ia mulai memberontak agar Fang melepaskan ciuman, tapi Fang meneruskan kegiatannya.

Gempa membuka matanya dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam nan dalam dari mata Fang.

Gempa hampir gila, mabuk kepayang. Hingga Fang melepaskan ciuman mereka. Keduanya lalu menghirup oksigen.

Gempa merasakan wajahnya semakin panas, di sekanya air liur entah miliknya atau milik Fang yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ini tempat umum, Gempa." Ucap Fang.

Gempa tersentak, lalu melihat sekitarnya, kaget saat pengunjung pantai yang lain kini menatap kearah mereka berdua.

Halilintar dan Taufan bahkan melongo melihat keduanya.

Gempa malu setengah hidup. Karena kalau setengah mati sudah terlalu mainsetrum, eh mainstream.

Ia lalu melirik Fang yang menatapnya. Gempa makin malu, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Dan dia….

Kabur.o

"EEHH? GEMPAA!" seru Fang.

Taufan pun ikut kabur, menyusul Gempa.

Fang dan Halilintar menyeringai lalu mengejar uke masing-masing.

"HEH! TUNGGU! AYO LANJUTIN WOYY!"

"OGAH! GUE GAMAOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN/WAKAKAKAKAK

UDAH SAYA GAK KUAT BUAT NGELANJUT INI FF NYELENEH/CAPSWOY

Pertama bahasanya ancur bgt, terakhirnya malah ngejurus ke hal-hal~ ah, sudahlah. Mana semua tokohnya OOC lagi…. greget. Hali udah siap pengen gebug saya ini :D /kokseneng

Ini imajinasi parah banget, berbahaya sekali~ korbannya anak-anak yang masih esde tapi jadi hero lagi~ dibagi tiga lagi~ udahlah, kokoro ini gak kuat~ xDD

Btw, ini ratingnya T atau M ya? **('~')**

Saya rag/u-ragu sih soal rating u,u

Btw, kalo gak puas ya sori. Di imajinasi sendiri aja, karena saya gak mau buat yang lebih lagi xDD kalo lebih dari itu saya gak bisa, bahaya. xDD

Bahaya buat pikiran, sama tangan, hahaha :D

Btw, ini saya mau study tour/curcol/ ke pantai-pantai lagi/sombongamat/ seharusnya kesana dulu sih, nyari wangsit (u,u) tapi ini udah jadi ya… ya sudah xDD

Sori saya malah curcol :3 :3

THANKS BUAT YANG UDA NYEMPETIN BACA FF INI, REVIEW PLEASE?/capslockkeinjekFang

(OwO)/

.

.

_**Coffey Milk**_


End file.
